Destroy My Heaven
by MangaCzarina
Summary: A young vampire wakes up to find himself the pawn of a dark plot, a piece to be toyed with. Until he meets a queen and her brother. If he does not reject the game he's forced into, he will regret it for eternity. But he joins the two, it may cost him his life. AU, kinda


Author's note: Ya, first fanfic. Please Review, even if it does suck.

Disclaimer: Vampire knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Just kinda Borrowing the plot

Elongating his claws, Zero sliced open both wrist,urgently rushing to Kaname's open coffin to feed him. The bats had attached themselves to Zero's battered body, eagerly sinking their fangs in. Zero slumped, his incantation barely heard over the raging wind. The red sanguine drips from his body, rushing the spaces of his fingers as he almost languidly sacrificed his last moments of life.

_Devil's Will, Heaven's guilt_

_Blood has been given, so life can refill_

_Soft and whispering it flows across_

_Only to encounter the devil's black cross_

_The blood will now cleanse_

_The blood will now ease_

_The life I have given_

_Be the command to release_

Zero's sight flickered, his life force slowly draining away as the spell reached completion. He knew he'd regret his actions in the afterlife, but this was better, at least Yuki would no longer suffer.

Bright lights hovered above him, blinding his sleepy eyes before his instincts took over, forcing the boy to try and jump, only to realize he was being held down. He hissed, the bindings had bruised his skin, which for some reason _surprised_ him. But what was there to be surprised about? He couldn't remember anything, not even his own name, much less where the heck he was. This "where" that wasn't exactly reassuring, a small white room with only the table he lay on (of course not voluntarily) and the dastardly lights hanging overhead. As well as the fact that he was naked _without_ any covers, and this sadly enough, made him very embarrassed.

But before he could analyze what was going on, an unknown door slid open, revealing a handsome, bearded blond man who walked in, an arrogance clinging to his every step, making the boy take an instant dislike to him. Confidence like that had to be earned, and his intuition told him that this man, this "Asato Ichijo"-as explained by the name tag- had done nothing but lie. So a certain man got the honor of being the first member on the boy's hate list. Though for all his distaste, he had to admit that the man was impeccably dressed. Black dress pants and an obviously expensive white lab coat suited him, made him appear professional and perhaps a little cruel.

Asato Ichijo peered at his clipboard, bringing a mike to his face, before raising his cold grey eyes to meet the boy's puzzled ones.

"Subject 002 has survived, prepare for transport and review Mistress Kuran about our policies and payment."

Ichijo's lips curled at the mention of Kuran, his face twisting and seeming to temporarily relieve him of some sort of mask and revealing a well hidden loathing of this Kuran he named. Not that he cared much for it; he was much more interested why he was called "subject" and where in this damn world he was.

Finishing his conversation, the blond man faced the boy again, pulling out a small syringe of ghostly white liquid before striding briskly towards him. He stiffened at the nearness of the stranger, his instincts screaming at his to rush away, to find a safe spot and study his mysterious interloper, as well as to avoid the sickly aura he seemed to infect the air around him with. Ichijo seemed to notice his discomfort, though not doing much about it, and just ripped the boy's neck to the side to thrust the syringe in deep, efficiently emptying the contents into his bloodstream.

The boy hissed at the rude intrusion of privacy, his fingers scrambling for purchase against his bindings on the smooth table as a burning sensation raced through him. It wasn't natural, that this blistering heat which was supposed to release him only seemed to somehow ground him even deeper to this body he was in, deep seating him into this world in which he held no interest in. A disturbed anguished cry escaped him, a seeming finality that told him that he was in. There was no escaping this anymore, it told him, you made your choice, and now you will have to go with it.

Asato Ichijo watched with careful disinterest as Subject 002 fainted, the pre-made body making the final connections with the soul in it. This one was a valuable pawn in his game, specially created for his carefully set up plans to get that precious boy's blood that he desperately craved, so he had to make sure this one worked or else he had to restart again. The serum he injected was special, for not only did it connect the body to the soul, it also connect the experiment's will to his, giving him absolute control over it. Essential since Kuran had bought him to accompany her beloved husband when she's gone.

Besides, it wasn't like he could use his alter creation, that one wasn't capable of the requirements that he needed. Originally he had planned to make twin copies, but resources had run short so it simply wasn't possible and in the end only this one got completed and the second was quarter powered. Even weaker than most of his products, but the Kuran had not specified that in any way did she need man power so he had not done any costly modification.

Ichijo released a low chuckle. Finally, his plan had reached its bloom. Soon, oh so very soon, he will finally become the all powerful ruler. Looking behind him, Ichijo let his professional mask fall with a smirk, pulling out the inner demon festering inside him.

"Well hello, Rido."

The boy wasn't exactly surprised when, for the second time that day, he woke up strapped to a table with goddamned bright lights shining his eyes out. A little part of him couldn't help but laugh at his condition, cause he was pretty sure that not many could ever end up in this situation not to mention that this did happen to be his second time. Last thing he remembered was getting that injection then fainting, so he was pretty confident that they had moved him during his little nap.

It did not escape his attention, however, that this place did happen to be 50 times more doctors than the last one. Even if it is white washed and sterile as the other place, this one was several times bigger, with several sliding doors and people bustling about, each in a hurry to get to their stations.

Not long after he awoke, the monitor on his arm started calling, notifying the people around him that he was awake. Almost immediately, several came in, hurrying about as they quickly untied him from his resting place.

He sighed, wiggling his fingers and toes. This alone was fine, but he worried about the more major body parts, those had been still for way longer than necessary and wasn't even sure those places were alive any longer.

Quickly but gently, he tried to move himself into a sitting position. The surprise that took over him when he sat up with ease didn't appear, but inwardly he was shocked. What the heck was he? It was obvious he wasn't what the others were; no creature could lie down for so long and not be in pain. But it still pleased him, a body like this is beneficial, especially with Kana-, wait what? He hissed, desperately searching to finish the lost thought. Who was this Kana? Why would he like this powerful body?

The doctors surrounding him sensed his distress, immediately firmly grasping his arm and led him away. The next few minutes were a blur as he tried to hold to what he was thinking. They went through countless doors and hallways, twisting back and forth in the endless maze. Unconsciously, the boy memorised them, a small part of him doing what by nature, shouldn't yet be possible.

Long after they had begun walking, they finally stopped large barren room, devoid of anything but a small bed and bathroom. Five doctors crowding in the room had made in smaller, but not yet claustrophobic. One of them threw some clothes at his still naked body, hustling him through the bathroom door.

Awoken from his daze, he gasped when he saw himself in the large mirror wrapped by gorgeous metal roses. His body was that of a young teen's, but it seemed that he had no flaws, no acne, save for the large tattoo planted on the base of his neck, making him pretty sure that he wasn't a natural being to be like that. Luckily it contrasted well to his silver hair, or he may have looked slightly creepy. Much of his eyes was lavender, but looking closely, there seemed to be something hidden behind them, something almost sad.

Glaring at himself, it suddenly came upon him that he had muscles. Not the hulking kind, more slender, like a dancer, and this slight thing gave the panicking young man some relief. That is, until he realized he'd crushed the porcelain sink.

Dr. Aido glared impatiently at the door. Subject 002 was certainly taking a long time. Seriously, he was a merchandise, it shouldn't take that long. Didn't the producers think that maybe, just maybe, not everyone had all the time in the world to play with those little toys. The other doctors had left calling Aido over to _babysit._ He still had to research the blood tablets for his lord and the deadline was looming closer and closer, so when he should've been working he was waiting on a damn product.

But just as that particular thought passed, the door opened giving Aido a chance to examine what his mistress had bought. Boy was he surprised.

This one must've been expensive, he mused.

Zero stood awkwardly, the stiff uniform making him uncomfortable and tight. Sure it did look nice on him, the white flattering his eyes, but he looked like some virgin bride because of his androgynous face and slender frame.

A blond teen slouching by the door in a similar uniform stood, beckoning to him before striding out the door. Typical of any other curious person, he followed.

As he was led around by the self introduced Hanabusa Aido, he couldn't help but be amazed by the number of different things held in there. Completely ignoring Aido's long explanation of everything, he focused on the many attractions around him. Creatures called elephants walked around in a warm tropical climate and right beside them would be penguins on an ice berg. Paintings of old men were hanged on the wall, their prideful faces held in place for eternity. Which was kinda creepy, actually.

Marble statues stood around, some modestly covered while the ones beside happened to be glaringly naked, making him blush inspite of himself. He couldn't understand how anyone could just walk by and not be embarrassed *cough* Aido *cough*.

Voices echoed down the hall, letting Aido and companion know that they were no longer alone. Immediately he straightened and moved to the side, dragging the boy along with him with a warning glare. He patiently waited as the conversing voices came closer. On the other hand, his companion had no idea what was going on but decided to just obey for now.

A young brunette woman came by, her waist length silky brown hair swishing along with her skirt as she made conversation with another girl, facing away and oblivious to the two on the side. Her partner stopped, looking curiously to the composed Aido and his fidgeting accompaniment. He raised his eyes, passing a disinterested look over her before landing on the brunette, frowning.

There was something familiar about her, he decided. But still unrecognizable.

He was almost willing to dismiss her. But when she turned to look at him, he froze, his eyes unseeing and his soul screaming.

_"Zero what did you come back with?! That on your neck?"_

_"Why you ask? It's a tattoo of course" I mumble, what the heck is wrong with this girl? Bothering me every day._

_"Calm down Yuki, it's like a charm" Cross reassured, backing away before Yuki begins crying. Traitor, I glared at him, so much for a father figure._

_"Zero's becoming a delinquent!" Yuki screamed, tears streaming down her face. _

_Flash_

"_Kiryuu-kun wakey-wakey!Time for school!"_

_I couldn't help but groan at his voice. What does he not understand about the word no? For god's sake I can't sleep. But I knew it won't be long before Yuki joined in on the racket, both EAGERLY teaming up to wake me._

_That was enough to get me up, to make my brain work and drag myself to the door, throwing it open to glare at the headmaster. No surprise seeing Yuki beside him, her mouth open in preparation to scream._

"_First day of high school Kiryuu-kun!"_

_Flash_

I stumbled, the flashbacks replaying in my head. I stared in shock at that familiar face, and the memories encompassed in it.

"Yuki, I'm back"


End file.
